Just A Phone Call Away
by Izzi224
Summary: Rarity and Fluttershy have a passionate past, but when Rarity calls to relive the past, Fluttershy has a hard time saying no and caves in. Rated M for clop. Lots of clop.


The phone rang, awakening the nearby sleeper.  
"H– hello?" She answered.  
"I need you." The voice whispered.  
"I'm... I'm sorry. We've been over this. What happened in the past is staying in the past. We almost lost our friends over it." She replied shyly.  
"Please. I'll come to you. I just need this one last time. For good old times?" She begged.  
The pink haired girl sighed. "Alright. But only once. Then we're done for–."  
"I'll be over soon." She replied, interrupting Fluttershys' last word. She hung up and laid back down on her bed.  
"Oh, Angel. What am I going to do? I just can't seem to tell her no. I don't want to screw thing up like I did lat time." Before she could keep going on, she heard a knock at her door. She went to open it to see Rarity standing there. It took her about 2 seconds of standing there before Rarity kissed her. She held Fluttershys head and spoke softly into her ear. "I've missed you Fluttershy. I promise, this is the last time." She kissed her again and Fluttershy walked backwards as rarity closed the door without breaking the kiss. Once rarity let go, Fluttershy went back to her bedroom.  
"Shall we?" She asked quietly. Rarity followed her into the bedroom with a seductive smile on her face. As soon as they were both in the bedroom, Rarity kissed Fluttershy and pushed her onto the bed.  
"Rough as usual, I see." She said as she sat on her bed.  
"Of course darling. You shouldn't expect anything different." Rarity removed her nightgown to expose her all-lace lingerie.  
"Wow. Something new I see. It looks.. Nice." Fluttershy said, blushing at the realization of how much she missed 'spending time' with her friend.  
"Thank you darling. I wore it just for you," Rarity sat next to Fluttershy on the bed and whispered in her ear "but I'd rather see it on the floor."  
Loosing her self-control, Fluttershy kissed Rarity and pulled her on top of her. They began making out, but paused as Fluttershy took of her shirt. As they continued, Rarity could feel Fluttershys hands on her sides, slowly moving downwards to where her underwear was. She slowly slid them downwards, taking her time to spare the delicate lace thong. After getting them off, she threw them on to the floor where they would remain until the next morning.  
"How about I get these clothes off of you." rarity said as she began unclipping Fluttershys bra, then throwing it next to the thong on the floor. Soon, all of Fluttershys clothes were on the floor with all of Raritys. But now Fluttershy was on top. With Raritys hands on her hips, Fluttershy began kissing Raritys neck and chest. Rarity moved one of her hands upwards to grab Fluttershys hair, slowly moving her fingers through it, and pulling it when she felt Fluttershy bite her nipple.  
"Was that too hard?" The worried Fluttershy asked.  
"Oh, no darling. I'm not pulling your hair to hard, am I?" Rarity asked concerned.  
"No. It feels great." Fluttershy continued to kiss her, slowly moving downwards until she kissed her clit. She then slid her hand down, and inserted her finger into Raritys clit, slowly moving it, feeling Rarity getting wet. She continued to move her finger in a 'grabbing' motion, listening to Rarity moan.  
"In my... In my nightgown," Rarity spoke between heavy breaths "is a vibrator. Grab it for me, darling?" Fluttershy took her finger out of rarity and licked it slowly.  
"Okay." Fluttershy got up and searched for the gown in the mess of scattered clothes. When she found the nightgown, she reached into the pocket to find a long vibrator.  
"Here. You lay down," Rarity said in a calm, yet sexy voice "and I'll show you how this works." Fluttershy did what she was told and laid down. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt a cold metal cylinder enter her vagina. She heard Rarity speak to herself: "We'll start on low." And there was a click noise followed by a vibration inside of her. Only seconds in and Fluttershy already felt the stimulation take over. She leaned her head back and moaned as rarity turned the vibration settings to medium. Her head was still back when she felt rarity begin to kiss and suck on her neck and rub her clit. Fluttershy bit her lip and Rarity slowly removed the vibrator, inserting it into herself and replacing Fluttershys tingling hole with her finger. Rarity bit Fluttershys earlobe and whispered into her ear.  
"Who's a dirty girl?" Rarity asked her.  
"I–" Fluttershy couldn't help but moan.  
"Say it Fluttershy. Who's a dirty girl?!"  
"I am!" She squealed as Rarity continued to rub and finger her.  
"What was that?"  
"I am! I am Ms. Rarity. I'm a dirty girl!" She screamed in pleasure as Rarity moved her now 2 fingers deeper into Fluttershys dripping cunt.  
"That's right! And what do dirty girls get?" Rarity taunted.  
"S– spankings."  
"Spankings what?"  
"Spankings... Ms. Rarity." Fluttershy moaned loud enough for all of Equestria to hear.  
Rarity removed her fingers from the tingling Fluttershy and flipped her over. She planted herself over fluttershy and moved her pink hair out of the way so she could begin kissing her shoulders, leaving red marks from sucking on her neck. She took the vibrator out of herself and turned it on full force, shoving it into Fluttershys moist clit, then raising her hand and smacking her across the ass, leaving a perfect red hand print. Doing this over and over again, about 10 times. Fluttershy screamed and moaned with every blow to the ass. Rarity then placed her tongue on one of Fluttershys burning red ass cheek, slowly moving upwards along her spine and up to her neck, where she bit. Fluttershy made a moaning noise that could have been mistaken for a cry.  
"You've been such a good girl for me Fluttershy. How can I repay you?" Rarity said in a whisper in the girls ear as she layer next to her.  
"Make me come, Ms. Rarity. I want you to make me and let me come." Fluttershy responded.  
Rarity turned fluttershy over and began to kiss her neck, licking here and there to make her moan. "How about I let you make **me** come... Ms. Shy?" Rarity said.  
"Oh. Yes please."  
Rarity laid under Fluttershy and let her have control. Fluttershy began by kissing her on the lips. She finally took the vibrator out of herself and shoved it into Raritys mouth. Rarity closed her eyes and sucked for a while before spitting it out, as Fluttershy reached into a nearby drawer and grabbed her double sided dildo. She slid it into Rarity first, then slowly got on top and moved down, letting it slide through her. She began making out with Rarity as she moved her hips in all directions. Rarity followed.  
Fluttershy moved her hands under Rarity and squeezed her ass as rarity did the same to her sides. Both were moaning as they could feel they were close. Fluttershy moved up and down on the dildo, causing her clit to hit Raritys every time she came down. This continued for some short amount of time before both screamed and orgasmed simultaneously.  
Fluttershy lifted herself off of Rarity and the dildo and then pulled it out of Rarity. Before she could get off of Rarity, she was pulled in by her neck for one last kiss. Rarity then spoke without breaking eye contact.  
"Thank you, Fluttershy. I... I... I love you."


End file.
